<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Czas dla drużyny! by PartofWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958826">Czas dla drużyny!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld'>PartofWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU z żywym Michałem, Awkward, Deleted Scenes, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hemis - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Michał nie jest na czasie z relacjami, Poznaj moją rodzinę, Secret Relationship, Talking, Tomek to gaduła ale to tylko z korzyścią dla wszystkich, Wilmuga, a Smuga nie wie jak rozmawiać z ludźmi, chaotic dream team, ta jedna scenka, tak jakby trochę późno na coming out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pominięta scena z "Poznaj moją rodzinę" gdy Wilmowski na chwilę wyciągnął Smugę z celi w Hemis, by z nim ustalić, co powiedzą Michałowi.<br/>Według pomysłu Ixon, by tę scenę także ujawnić.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Czas dla drużyny!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixon/gifts">Ixon</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Czy możemy na chwilę pana przeprosić?  </p><p>Tak, bezsprzecznie Andrzejowi należał się order za ten pomysł z wyjściem nagle z celi, trzymając go za ramię. </p><p>Jeśli Michał dotychczas był dość przymulony, by nie zacząć podejrzewać ich o jakąś zbrodnię, to teraz obudził się już na pewno dostatecznie.</p><p>Smuga niemal się załamał, ledwie wyszli z celi. Dosłownie oparł się o ścianę korytarza, pokręcił głową i wydusił cicho:</p><p>- Dno i trzy metry mułu.</p><p>Wilmowski odetchnął głęboko.</p><p>- Dobra, Janek, co dokładnie Michał wie i...</p><p>- Nic nie wie! Nie mówiłem mu!</p><p>- No ale Tomek...</p><p>- No oczywiście, że musiał coś chlapnąć, a Michał udawał, że śpi i... - powoli pokręcił głową po raz kolejny - Jesteśmy w ciemnej dupie, nie mam pojęcia, co mu teraz powiedzieć.</p><p>- A... prawdę? - niezręcznie podsunął Wilmowski, którego wizja ujawnienia się przed Michałem aż tak nie przerażała.</p><p>Smuga posłał mu zdruzgotane spojrzenie.</p><p>- Nie ma mowy.</p><p>- No ale, skoro Tomek przy nim...</p><p>- Musimy to jakoś odkręcić. </p><p>- Mhm. Więc co powiemy? Kłamać, no dobrze, ale co konkretnie i... </p><p>- Jezu, nie wiem, nie mam pojęcia. Poczekaj, Andrzeju, ja myślę... próbuję myśleć. </p><p>- Jak bardzo źle by to przyjął? - spytał rzeczowo Wilmowski. </p><p>- Nie wiem i mu nie mówimy, więc...</p><p>- Tak czy inaczej nie ukryjemy tego długo przed nim. </p><p>- Nie miałem zamiaru mówić mu wcale! </p><p>Wilmowski nie wytrzymał, oparł obie dłonie o jego barki i łagodnie odrzekł:</p><p>- I tak by się dowiedział. Tego się ukryć nie da. </p><p>- Jakoś dotychczas szło nam dobrze i... </p><p>- I nikt jakoś specjalnie nie dał się nabrać - dokończył spokojnie, z lekkim uśmiechem Andrzej - Ile nam się udało to ukryć przed Tadkiem, przypomnij mi? </p><p>- Godzinę - odparł grobowym tonem Smuga. </p><p>- No właśnie. </p><p>- Ale inni... </p><p>- Janek. Posłuchaj... jak nie my, to ktoś inny się wygada, z tym się trzeba liczyć. </p><p>- Może nie! Tomka się ustawi i... </p><p>- A Pandit? </p><p>- Pandit nie wie! </p><p>- Wie. </p><p>- Wie? - przeraził się Smuga - Ale który z was mu... </p><p>- Sam się spytał. </p><p>- Jasna cholera. </p><p>- Janek! - stanowczy głos przerwał mu od razu - Wyluzuj. Jak dotąd wojny o to toczyć nie musieliśmy z nikim. Zastanów się teraz, jak źle przyjąłby to twój brat? </p><p>- Nie wiem. Nie znam jego... hm... poglądów. Nie mam pojęcia. </p><p>- Jak możesz nie wiedzieć, co on uważa i... </p><p>- No a skąd mam wiedzieć?! </p><p>- To twój brat. </p><p>- Nie widziałem go kilkanaście lat, to raz. A dwa, jak znikałem jako ledwo pełnoletni gówniarz nie spytałem się na zapas, co by zrobił, gdyby się hipotetycznie kiedyś na himalajskim zadupiu dowiedział czegoś takiego! No przepraszam bardzo, nie przewidziałem tego zawczasu! </p><p>Wilmowski zaczął się śmiać, słysząc totalnie załamany głos Smugi, który mówił znacznie szybciej niż zazwyczaj, wyraźnie tym wszystkim wytrącony z równowagi. </p><p>Teraz umilkł, lekko urażony jakże niedojrzałą reakcją na temat, który naprawdę do śmiesznych nie należał.</p><p>- Co cię bawi? - spytał z rezygnacją. </p><p>- Och, nic takiego, tylko to, że zachowujemy się jak para nastolatków przyłapanych przez surowego rodzica. </p><p>Smuga odetchnął głęboko, ale to nie pomogło mu się uspokoić. </p><p>- To jest dosłownie mój starszy brat, który dosłownie usłyszał jak Tomek mówi do mnie "tato" i będzie nas katował tak długo, aż mu coś powiemy i... </p><p>- To powiedzmy mu, że to wiele koligacji do wyjaśnienia i dowie się kiedyś, teraz to nie jest istotne. </p><p>Smuga urwał gwałtownie wywód, zawahał się. Bardzo powoli skinął głową. </p><p>- Ej, to... to może być dobre. </p><p>- A potem mu powiemy prawdę na spokojnie. </p><p>- Może nie. </p><p>- Janku... </p><p>Smuga zrobił udręczoną minę.</p><p>- Najpierw wybadamy, jakie ma poglądy - dodał więc spokojnie Wilmowski - A teraz już oddychaj. Wracamy. Tak teraz myślę, że to mógł być zły pomysł zostawić z nimi Tomka... </p><p>- Nic nie powie. </p><p>- Tak, to raczej tak. Ale... - Andrzej machnął ręką - Dobrze, nie przypuszczajmy już. Idziemy. I błagam, przestań się tak denerwować. </p><p>- Ta. </p><p>- No na razie zagrożeniem wielkim nie jest, tak? </p><p>- Taaa, ledwo łazi - zgodził się Smuga ponuro - Czyli jakiś miesiąc możemy spać spokojnie. Potem ciul wie. </p><p>Wilmowski łagodnie objął jego plecy ramieniem, uśmiechając się lekko. </p><p>- Połowa rzeczy, o które się martwimy, nigdy się nie wydarzy. Zobaczysz, będzie dobrze. </p><p>   </p><p>Ale tego, co mieli zaraz usłyszeć nie spodziewał się nawet Andrzej. </p><p>Cóż, dobrze może i było faktycznie, lepiej niż przypuszczał. <br/>
Ale przy okazji dowiedział się, że z Tomka to jest jednak gaduła i już. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>